geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
El Dorado
El Dorado is a 2.0 Insane Demon created by AncientAnubis. It is often considered a harder version of Acropolis. The level features very tight spaces and confusing amounts of portals that make it resemble Acropolis. It also features the universal half-speed throughout the level that Acropolis shares. Due to its difficulty, it is often considered a Very Hard Demon. Gameplay The level starts off with a speed change to half speed in a mini ball segment. This ball is incredibly tight with timing and has very annoying spaces and jump ring placements. The next mini UFO is also very difficult, because of moving objects, tight spaces, and very crucial timing. The UFO ends as auto and goes into a regular-sized half-speed wave segment. The spacing here is even tighter and moving objects are still there. Halfway through, the wave becomes mini. Even more moving objects and very tight spaces combined with the clunkiness of the mini-wave make this segment incredibly difficult. The next segment is a mini ship with many gravity portals, jump rings and straight fly segments, making this probably the hardest section of the level with the mini-wave. After the ship, the next cube is probably the second easiest segment, save for the ball, but has many fake lines and spike layouts that make it equivalent to getting over triple spikes, which can be troll enough at the end of this demon. The level ends upon passing AncientAnubis's name. User Coins The level has three user coins. The difficulty of the level is very high, so the user coins are irritating to get with the already large difficulty of the level itself. * The first user coin is obvious. It can be obtained if the player takes the upward path with the wave and gets the coin. However, this passage is tight and has spikes lining the "monster" mouth. * The second user coin is also fairly obvious. At the beginning of the mini ship sequence, the player must drop down to get a yellow key. This yellow key brings down the user coin, where the player hits an invisible yellow jump pad that brings them back on the regular route. * The third and final user coin in the cube section is obtained in the middle of the cube section. After hitting a yellow jump pad, do not hit one of the normally required blue jump rings and you will go down a secretive path that takes you to the third coin. The game teleports the player back on course after this. Fails * Cyclic crashed at 77%. * SirQuack also crashed at 77%. * SoulsTRK crashed at 79% twice. * SrGuillester crashed at 85% twice. * Loogiah crashed at 91%. Trivia * As mentioned before, El Dorado is considered as a buffed Acropolis with a different color scheme and 2.0 design. * The whole level is entirely in half speed (0.5 speed), showing how a half-speed level can be very hard. * SrGuillester was the first person confirmed to complete El Dorado on October 9, 2015.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVlJqII4rQo&t=40s * GuitarHeroStyles completed the level from 20%. * El Dorado translates to "The Golden" in English. * Michigun beat this on mobile. It remains his greatest achievement.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5-BQ5GahwSg * In real life, El Dorado was the term used by the Spanish Empire to describe a mythical tribal chief (zipa) of the Muisca native people in the then Spanish colonial province of Colombia, who, as an initiation rite, covered himself with gold dust and submerged in Lake Guatavita. The legends surrounding El Dorado changed over time, as it went from being a man to a city, to a kingdom, and then finally to an empire.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/El_Dorado Walkthrough References Category:Levels with user coins Category:2.0 levels Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels